Another Blond
by TheMightyAnimeFanGirl
Summary: Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, being the responsible dad he is, sent Naruto off to Ouran Academy. But there awaits something he never had before. Meeting his cousin, Tamaki Suoh, or even the Host Club could have been the cause of this new phenomenon, but, I guess we'll never know.
1. Chapter 1: The Blond's Reunite

**Chapter One: In Comes the Second Blonde**

Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. Heir to Namikaze Corporations. Father, Minato Namikaze. Mother, Kushina Uzumaki. Age, sixteen. Height, 172cm. Weight, 50.9kg. Birthday, October 10th. Hair, blonde. Eyes, blue. Special facial feature, three whisker-like scars marring both cheeks, each identical to one another.

It was the beginning of April, when his father broke the news.

"Excuse me! I'm doing what?" Naruto exclaimed, eyes widening in shock, too in a state of disbelief to actually comprehend what was going on. His mind just simply stopped.

"I said, you're going to be attending the rest of your school years at Ouran Academy." Minato Namikaze replied calmly, not in the least affected by his sons screeching, hearing enough of it from his wife.

Ouran Academy, home for the rich and famous. Be it children of prominent families, business magnates, politicians or celebrities, they were welcome there.

There was a reason didn't like the idea of going there. He generally didn't like the rich, snobby kids who always got what they wanted, even if that damages a person or it's a difficulty to get. Well, that's what most of the people are like, in the experience through his own eyes, seeing them handle 'business'.

There was also another reason why; two words.

Tamaki Suoh.

Annoying cousin of the year would most definitely go to him.

In some ways, he's not such a bad guy. He helps people a lot, cares for his friends and studies, or so Naruto guesses. But, most of the time that Naruto has spent with him, he can be a bit too… melodramatic and flamboyant.

But, he probably wouldn't see him much anyway. Knowing his luck, he just jinxed himself.

(/.)/\\(.\\)

There stood Naruto in all his blond glory, basking in the sights of Ouran Academy. With a simple, plain 'commoners' hoodie, baggy jeans that hang off his hips dangerously, a pair of converses and a pair of headphones around his neck, Naruto waited for his parent to actually get out of the limo that they were sent in, just to get this… thing, over and done with.

The faster he can go through the next years to come, the faster he can get out of here.

(/.)/\\(.\\)

"¥8000000?" A 'boy' wearing glasses screamed into the supposedly abandoned music room. But, within said room lie the infamous Ouran Host Club and a broken vase. The Host Club is a club where a group of men with too much time on their hands, entertain woman who also have way too much time on their hands. "How many thousand yen is that…?" 'He' whimpered. "I'm going to have to pay you back." 'His' name is Haruhi Fujioka.

"With what money?" A set of twins spoke and shrugged their shoulders in unison. These two are named Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Hikaru is the elder of the two Hitachiin twins and is in class 1-A with his younger twin, Kaoru. Although he is considered the 'leader twin,' he is less mature and cheekier than Kaoru when it comes to emotions and dealing with people. Kaoru, despite being the younger of the two, he is shown to be much more mature and level-headed.

"What's with that grubby outfit you got on anyway?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" Kyoya Ootori, the sly and calculating vice-president of the host club. Despite Tamaki being the president, Kyoya is the true director, playing the role of a puppet-master. This is what earned him the name 'The Shadow King'. He manages all of the Host Club's expenses and always seeks ways to greater income. Being the third son, he was brought up to believe that he must surpass his two older brothers, leading to his hard work just to meet his strict father's expectations.

"There is a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka." Tamaki points at 'him'. "When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay it with your body. That means starting today; you are the host's clubs dog." Tamaki Suoh, also known as René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suoh, is the son of Ouran Academy's Chairman, Yuzuru Suoh, and also the official president of Ouran Host Club. He and Kyoya are both in class 2-A. Although his outward manner would be best described as flamboyant, egotistical and melodramatic, he is actually dedicated to his studies, his friends and his duties as a host.

There are also two other hosts included in this club, and they are Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haninozuka and Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka. Honey is considered a 'Boy Lolita'; this basically an older boy who is attractive to girls because of his child-like and cute personality and face. Honey loves sweets and cute things and takes in a load of cake and sweets on a nearly constant basis. Despite his looks, Honey is a martial arts champion. He has an innocent approach to life that makes him appear to be an elementary-school student, rather than a 3rd year high-school student and the eldest of all hosts.

Mori is a 3rd year student at Ouran and the second eldest. He is rarely seen without his cousin and best friend, Honey, who is often taking a ride on top of his shoulders. The Morinozuka family has served the Haninozuka family for many generations before marriage joined the family, thus breaking the serving. Despite this, Mori continues to faithfully look out for Honey and attends to his wishes. He is a national champion in kendo and a skilled karate practitioner.

Now, the final one, the one who was stuck in a nasty predicament, Haruhi Fujioka. First of all, he is not a he, but actually a she. People just assume that right off the bat with her short hair and her baggy clothing. She is a highly intelligent 1st year student from a 'commoners' family who attends Ouran Academy on a scholarship. As she is required to remain first in her class to keep her scholarship, her studies are very important to her. Haruhi is straightforward and a firm believer that one's gender should not define one's personality. She shared class 1-A with the Hitachiin twins.

'_I don't know if I can handle this, mom._' Haruhi whimpers in her mind. Her body freezes, turns as white as a sheet of paper as the host club surround her, trying to break her free from her daze. '_I've been captured by a bunch of boys who are calling themselves a host club._' Her thoughts carry on. Honey pokes her arm three times, causing her to 'fall over' in misery.

"Well, isn't that pleasant of you, cousin." A new voice enters the fray.

(/.)/\\(.\\)

Naruto wondered, listening to his music. They didn't need him there, really and his mother also told him to go find his cousin, who, according to his uncle, should be found in an 'abandoned' music room. To be honest, when he walked in, he didn't expect to hear snippets about Tamaki making someone the Host Club's dog. He took off his headphones and placed them back around his neck. He just had to comment, so he did. "Well, isn't that pleasant of you, cousin." Seven heads turning to look at him in sync, sensing a surprised face about to pop up from Tamaki. Once it did, he smirked.

Tamaki literally ran over, shocked still written on his face. '_What was Naruto doing here?_' He thought to himself. Instead of just thinking the question, he asked aloud.

"Well," Naruto sighed, "I've been forced against my will to become a student here." He pouted at the end of his sentence.

Tamaki just shook his head. He turned around to face the rest of the Host Club, and one 'dog', to introduce his cousin. "This here is my cousin, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki."

"We didn't know you had a cousin, boss." The twins walked up to Naruto, 'inspecting' him.

"He doesn't really associate with the higher class, really." Tamaki replied, watching warily at Naruto's reaction to the inspection.

Naruto's eyebrow started twitching. "I don't like rich people." He stated bluntly.

"Is that so?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses, indulging his own little inspection of Naruto.

"Yes. Now that I've seen and… spoken to Tamaki, I will be off. Excuse me." Naruto said, starting to walk over to the door before it was nearly blown off its hinges, when a woman, who was radiating an enraged aura, waltzed in.

"Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki!" The woman all but screamed.

Naruto gulped. "…Yes?"

"I told you to come back as soon as you said 'hi' to you cousin, but why is it that I still find you here, hanging out, thirty minutes after you said you would be back?"

Naruto didn't reply. He couldn't. He was too shaken up in fear. So, instead of answering, he sprinted out the door as fast as he could, screaming blind murder. The woman, only milliseconds later, chased after him.

'_Hmm…_' Kyoya thought, looking at the place where Naruto once occupied. '_Things could get entertaining around here._'

(/.)/\\(.\\)

Naruto grumbled to himself as he wandered the halls of Ouran Academy. '_Stupid dad, making me go to this stuck up school._' He thought to himself. Everywhere Naruto went, girls whispered to each other, making Naruto annoyed. He didn't like attention at this big of deal. He grew up trying to gain it but now it's just annoying. Within his own world, Naruto didn't realise he was in the line of someone's pathway, who was also not paying attention, until it was too late.

Crashing into someone, Naruto was brought out of his daze before all of the books this person was carrying crashed to the ground. Quickly, Naruto skilfully collected all of the books mid-air and caught the falling person.

Balancing the books on his hand, Naruto looked down to see who he had caught. Turns out, it was the Host Club's own personal dog. Confused when he looked at her uniform, Naruto asked, "Why are you wearing the boy's uniform?"

Surprised, only just realising now that she had fallen over, she looked up to see a mop of blond hair, cerulean eyes and whiskered cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2: Princess Ayanokoji

Silence lined the corridor, as two set of eyes locked onto each other.

Shocked, Naruto scampered away after helping the falling Host Club's own personal 'dog' up, a blush covering his face as he carefully held the books, balancing them on an open palm. "Sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!"

"It's fine. I wasn't paying attention so I also apologise." Haruhi looked towards the books in his hand, a look of surprise etching across her face. 'He caught them all?' She thought to herself. Looking back at her senpai, she grinned sheepishly, "Thank-you for catching those."

"No problem!" Naruto grinned at her. He handed over half the pile, saying "I'll help you carry them. Least I could do for nearly knocking you completely over."

Haruhi smiled towards him. "I was just making my way over to the library to do some studying, before I'm before forced to attend to the Host Club." She mumbled the last part of the sentence.

Naruto just smiled.

On the way there, Haruhi finally answered why she was in the uniform.

"So they just took off your glasses and BAM, they make you a host?" Naruto asked, chuckling at the story.

Haruhi smiled, "Pretty much, yeah." She replied back to him.

They finally made it to the library and they bid farewell to each other, saying that they'll see each other later.

Haruhi watched Naruto leave.

Considering what happened regarding his mother this morning, Naruto thought it would be common courtesy to apologise for the disturbance to the rest of the Host Club. However, he never expected this to happen.

He stared at them. Blinked once. Blinked twice.

"Eh?" Was all he could produce from his vocal cords. Naruto started sweating as he carried on staring. The only reply was Kyoya smirking towards him. Finally regaining his wits, Naruto straightened and coughed, saying one single word, "No."

Immediately he regretted it. Tamaki glomped him and screamed "Why not?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow towards him and gently pushed Tamaki off and away from him. "Not my style." He said blankly.

Tamaki was silent for a few moments before he had an eureka moment. "We'll give you free ramen each club session."

Now, that shut Naruto right up. '_Pros: free ramen, free ramen, free ramen and more free ramen. Cons: Having to stick with rich people. Hmm...' _"I'll do it." He then grinned, shouting out, "Ramen!"

Kyoya smirked to himself. More profit.

**-HOST CLUB IS IN SESSION-**

**(Over with Haruhi)**

"Haruhi-kun, what hobbies do you have?" A girl with short, brown hair asked.

"Do you do anything special with your skin?" Another girl asked, but with long, dark brown hair.

"It's terribly pretty." The final girl asked. She had medium length, black hair.

'_I-I can't do this._' Haruhi thought to herself, twitching in her seat. She looked over to Naruto, who she was told was also a new member, and looked at him like he was from another planet. He was hardly paying attention to the girls, deciding that it was more important to eat, or destroy, the ramen he had in front of him. The girls just watched him with fascination.

Haruhi mentally sighed. '_I have no idea what I'm meant to be doing._' She thought, looking towards to the three smiling faces.

"Haruhi-kun, why did you join this club?" The trio spoke all at once.

'_That's right, once I get a hundred customers to request me, they'll forgive my eight million yen debt. I have just the story._' Haruhi looked to the three.

"I see, your mother passed away ten years ago, after being sick?" Girl #2 asked. "So, who does the domestic chores?"

Haruhi turned to the girl who spoke and replied, "Oh, I do those by myself. My mother was good at cooking, and she left me lots of recipes when she was in the hospital. Learning each one of them is fun to do, and on days where they turn out well, my father is delighted, too. Those are the times I really like." Haruhi looked nostalgic.

"Um..." Girl #1 spoke hesitantly.

"Tomorrow, could we…" Girl #3 continued.

"...request you once again?" Girl #2 finished.

Haruhi looked delighted! So she replied just as ecstatic, "Oh, I would appreciate that."

Four of the Host Club members gathered around a sofa, where Tamaki was already sitting. "He's popular, right from the start." The 'king' spoke.

"A real natural." Kyoya spoke, pushing up his glasses.

"No help needed." The twins spoke as one.

A mop of dark, red hair spoke up, "Tamaki-sama." Said person turned to acknowledge her. Understanding why she caught his attention, he apologised.

"Ah, I'm sorry, my princess. I'm just a little concerned about my boy."

"You seem to be keeping an eye on that one quite a bit." The girl replied, slyly.

"That's because I'm raising him like he was my own." Tamaki smiled. He called over Haruhi from her assigned table and introduced her to his guest, Princess Ayanokoji. They both said their pleasantries, if albeit forced. Despite that, Tamaki freaking out and started glomping Haruhi, spinning her round and round.

**(With Naruto)**

Ah, ramen. The food of the Gods. '_I could get used to this!_' He smiled with glee. Many girls swooned at the sighted, bringing him out of his daze.

"Do you like ramen that much, Naruto-kun?" One girl asked.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "It is the food of the Gods! It is heaven itself! All the flavourings, all the sizes!" Naruto grinned happily. The girls swooned even more.

"How did you get the scars on your cheeks?" Another girl on his left asked.

"Well, I would say that it was a birthmark, but that would be a lie." He cocked a half-smile. Naruto sighed to himself, seeing no harm in explaining it. "Let's just say that I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"What happened?" The third and final girl asked.

"When I was 8 years old, I got caught up in a mugging at a shopping mall. Considering I have background in Judo, Kendo and Tae Kwon Do, I thought that there might of been a chance to help out until the police got there. Turns out, I was wrong. I didn't have a weapon with me and the last guy I fought with had a knife. That was when it happened. He first immobilised me and chucked me to the floor. Then the slashing started. He wasn't trying to be accurate in anyway possible when the attack was happening on my face, but he cut my skin three times, each identical to one another. After that, he attempted to slash me even more, but the authorities got there, just in time. That's one of the reasons why I train and hope to become stronger. It's so I can help and protect the people of this world. If by my hard work, I can be of use, I'll do everything I can to do so."

By the end of his short monologue, it seemed that he had gathered a crowd of sorts. He became a little awkward and said "Keep this a secret, 'kay?" With an added wink on the end. Lots of nods and confirmations filled the table. Naruto grinned. "Thank-you for listening."

Tamaki just looked at Naruto, not knowing the whole story, only hearing snippets from his father. He had finally stopped spinning Haruhi when Mori snatched her from his arms.

Princess Ayanokoji looked downright pissed. She glared towards both of the new hosts who stole her Tamaki-sama's attention.

"Huh? My bag is gone." Haruhi muttered to herself. She turned to look out the window, gazing towards the fountain when she noticed something. "Aw, man… I didn't think there was any bullying at this school, but sure enough…" Turning away from the window, she started running down the corridors, passing Princess Ayanokoji.

"Oh, it's you." She said. "How nice for you, to have Tamaki-sama tidy up for you. While you're at it, why don't you correct your poor upbringing?" She went to walk away, but there was something blocking her path. She looked up to see a mop of blond hair, looking at her with displeasure.

"Why don't you stop being a snobby bitch?" Naruto asked harshly. '_No one insults my friends this way._' He then turned his gaze to Haruhi, who looked shocked to see him. His gaze soften at the sight and walked past Princess Ayanokoji, to get to Haruhi. She looked up at him and smiled. "Let's go." He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around, gently pushing her on her way.

They made their way down the numerous sets of stairs to the fountain where they saw, not only Haruhi's bag, but also Naruto's. The blond sighed as her turned up his trouser and arm legs, whilst taking off his shoes and socks. He tentatively stepped into the fountain water and looked behind him to see Haruhi follow his lead. "You don't have to do that, you know? I can do the dirty work for you." Naruto smiled at her.

"I couldn't just let you to do all the dirty work yourself. It's really the least I could do when you stuck up for me." Haruhi replied.

"It's fine, but, if you really insist." Naruto grinned.

'_Well, that was probably a guilty party, and whatever her reasons were, I have to find my wallet, or I won't have any money for food this week.' _Haruhi thought to herself as she and Naruto searched thoroughly for her wallet.

"Hey, commoner! And, cousin. You've got some nerve, skipping out on club activities." He looked down to the wet bags and items on the floor beside his feet. "Why are your bags all wet?"

"We just dropped them." Haruhi answered for the both of them. "I can't find my food money for this week." She continued searching until she heard another pair of splashes. Looking towards the source of the sound, she was shocked to see Tamaki searching along with Naruto. "That's okay. You'll get yourself all wet." Haruhi said to the King of the Host Club.

"Getting wet isn't going to do any harm, is it?" Tamaki replied.

Naruto looked towards him in a new light. '_This is new._' He thought to himself. Well, that was until Tamaki said; "People always are saying that I'm dripping with good looks, after all."

"You never change, do you cousin?" Naruto smirked towards him while Haruhi just stared.

"Found it." Naruto said, looking towards the water, seeing a black square. He bent down towards it and picked it up. Haruhi turned her gaze towards Naruto as he held out her wallet. He grinned at her as she took it.

"Still, how does something like this happen?" Tamaki questioned the two of them.

Haruhi looked towards the water and said, "Well…"

Naruto felt eyes on them and turned towards the window, where he saw the distinctive outline of Princess Ayanokoji. He turned fully towards her and gave her the victory sign.

"...I accidentally dropped it out the window." Haruhi carried on, oblivious to Naruto's actions.

Said blond watched as the Princess walked away, feeling highly satisfied with himself.

"I see, that must have been terrible, huh?" Stated the voice of none other than Princess Ayanokoji. "Having your bag fall into the pond all on its own…"

'_Why would she request me?_' Haruhi thought to herself.

"Although, to make Tamaki-sama go to all the trouble of picking up your grimy bag for you, you really don't know your place do you?" Princess Ayanokoji sneered. She took a glance towards Naruto, who was watching her with eagle like eyes from across the room. When they locked gazes, his eyes narrowed in warning. She looked back to Haruhi, ignoring the obvious threat to her. "Tamaki-sama is only paying you any attention because of your upbringing was so unusual. Don't go getting any ideas as to why he's doting on you."

"So what you mean is…" Haruhi spoke up. "you're jealous?"

It all happened in a split second. Ayanokoji grabbed the front of Haruhi's blazer and pulled her towards herself, bring the table and its contents with them. The princess screamed. "Haruhi-kun… Haruhi-kun suddenly attack me!"

Haruhi looked shocked at what was commencing. There was a clatter at the other side of the room and she looked towards the sound, only to see Naruto standing up with a clatter and a pissed off look on his face. '_Surely, he should know what's happening, right…?" _Haruhi thought hesitantly.

"Somebody, quick! Deal with this commoner!" Ayanokoji shouted. At that moment, three jugs of water poured on the duo on the floor. When Haruhi looked up, she saw three faces; the twins and Naruto's. '_When did he…?'_

"What are you doing?" Ayanokoji said, sounding shocked.

Tamaki walked over to her, grabbed her arm and pulled her up gently.

"Tamaki-sama, Haruhi-kun assaulted me." Ayanokoji spoke weakly, dripping with water.

"How disgraceful." The princely-type spoke firmly. "You're the one who threw Haruhi and Naruto's bags in the pond, aren't you?"

"How could you say that? Do you have any proof?"

"You really are quite pretty," Tamaki cupped her face under her chin. "but you are not fit to be our guest. I know this much- Haruhi is not that kind of man."

"Tamaki-sama, you idiot!" Ayanokoji pushed away from Tamaki and ran past.

"I'm going to decide your punishment for causing this trouble." The purple-eyed blond spoke to Haruhi. "Your quota is increased to 1000 yen!"

Haruhi's face turned mortified. '_1000 yen?_' A hand appeared in her face, along with a 'here'. She grabbed it and Tamaki pulled her up.

"I'm expecting much from you, natural rookie." He winked at her.

"This is the only spare uniform we have." Kyoya spoke up. "It's still better than a wet one, though, right?"

"Thank you very much." Haruhi said in gratitude.

Naruto followed the group as they made their way into the changing room area. The first thing he saw was Tamaki closing the curtain in shock. "Haruhi?" He asked.

"Yes?" Haruhi replied.

"You're a girl?"

"Biologically, yes."

The curtain opened to reveal Haruhi in the female uniform. "Senpai, if you all think of me as a boy, then that's okay with me, too. My feeling is… that any awareness of being a boy or a girl falls lower than that of being of a person."

Everyone just looked on. They knew it all along.

Naruto sighed. His cousin can be seriously be dense sometimes. But he did have to admit that Haruhi looks cute in that uniform. He blushed lightly and turned away from everyone, but Kyoya saw and smirked at him. Naruto twisted around to face him and glared, trace of the blush still present on his face.

'_Shut up, Kyoya._'


End file.
